charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Monsters
Little Monsters is the 9th episode of the sixth season and 120th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The Charmed Ones believe that they can raise a half-demon infant to not be evil when they become foster parents after vanquishing the demon's parent. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Seth Peterson as Derek *Eric Dane as Jason Dean Co-Stars *Caleeb Pinkett as Virgil *Alec Ledd as Tristan *Armando Pucci as Wine Captain *Brady Smith as SWAT Commander Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell * Unknown Actor as Manticore Baby Magical Notes Book of Shadows ''Manticores'' :Vicious demons with supernatural :strength and venomous claws. Manticores :communicate in high pitched cries and :tend to travel in packs. Spells ''Invincibility Spell Paige casts this spell on Darryl to make him invincible. The spell had a side effect as it also gave Darryl the power of Super Strength, causing him to destroy several things in his environment. :''Blessed with powers from my destiny, :I bless this hero with invincibility. Potions *Phoebe and Paige made Vanquishing Potions for the Manticores. According to Paige, those are the most powerful potions they have ever made (until that point). Powers *'Empathy:' Used by Phoebe to feel Jason's emotions and to try to sense whether the baby was good or evil. *'Orbing: '''Type of Teleportation used by Paige, Chris, Wyatt and Leo. *'Elasticity: Used by Manticores to stretch their tongue. *Hyper Speed: Type of Transportation used by Manticores. *Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper when she tried to blow up a Manticore and Derek (as the Beast) and to blow up the rope around her hands. She also destroyed Derek's force field around his house with it. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to hit the Manticore with a power line. *'Enhanced Senses:' Used by Derek (as the Beast) to smell traces of his baby and to hear the baby's sonic scream. *'Shimmering: Type of Teleportation used by the Beast, the Manticores and the Manticore Baby. *Sonic Scream:' Used by the Manticore baby to contact other Manticores. *'Super Strength:' Used by Darryl (after Paige casts a spell on him) and by Derek (as the Beast) and Manticores to fight. *'Force Field:' Used by Wyatt to protect himself and the Manticore Baby against Derek (as the Beast). Derek, as the Beast, also created a force field around his house. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Derek. 6x09P1.png|Phoebe feels Jason loves her. 6x09P2.png|Paige orbing in. 6x09P3.png|Paige orbing in with Phoebe. 6x09P4.png|The Manticore's elastic tongue. 6x09P5.png|A Manticore using Hyper Speed. 6x09P6.png|Piper tries to blow up the Manticore. 6x09P7.png|Piper tries to blow up the Manticore. 6x09P8.png|Piper tries to blow up the Manticore again. 6x09P9.png|Piper tries to blow up the Manticore again. 6x09P10.png|Paige orbs the end of the power line. 6x09P11.png|The Manticore Baby's elastic tongue. 6x09P12.png|The Manticore Baby's elastic tongue. 6x09P13.png|Wyatt orbing in. 6x09P14.png|Phoebe can't sense whether the Manticore baby is good or evil. 6x09P15.png|Chris orbing in. 6x09P16.png|The Manticore Baby's elastic tongue. 6x09P17.png|The Beast uses his enhanced senses to smell his baby. 6x09P18.png|Chris orbing out. 6x09P19.png|The Manticore Baby shimmering out. 6x09P20.png|The Manticore Baby shimmering in. 6x09P21.png|The Manticore Baby shimmering back out. 6x09P22.png|The Manticore shimmering back in. 6x09P24.png|Chris orbing in. 6x09P25.png|The Manticore Baby shimmering in. 6x09P26.png|The Manticore Baby using Sonic Scream. 6x09P27.png|The Beast shimmering in. 6x09P27,5.png|Phoebe flies across the attic as the Beast hits her, using Super Strength. 6x09P28.png|Wyatt raises his force field. 6x09P29.png|Piper tries to blow up the Beast. 6x09P30.png|Piper tries to blow up the Beast. 6x09P31.png|Piper tries to blow up the Beast again. 6x09P32.png|The Beast shimmering out. 6x09P33.png|The Beast shimmering in. 6x09P34.png|The Beast shimmering out with Piper. 6x09P35.png|Chris and Leo orbing in. 6x09P36.png|Leo orbing out with Wyatt. 6x09P37.png|Chris orbing out. 6x09P38.png|Piper blows up the rope around her hands. 6x09P39.png|Piper blows up a part of a wall in Derek's house. 6x09P40.png|Darryl uses Super Strength on the car door. 6x09P41.png|Darryl throws the criminal through the other side of the police car. 6x09P42.png|The Beast throws Piper on his bed, using Super Strength. 6x09P43.png|The Beast shimmering out. 6x09P44.png|The Manticore Baby using Sonic Scream. 6x09P45.png|A Manticore shimmering in. 6x09P46.png|The Manticore using Super Strength whilst hitting Paige. 6x09P47.png|Two Manticores shimmering in. 6x09P48.png|Phoebe is thrown across the attic as she is hit by the Manticores' Super Strength. 6x09P49.png|A Manticore's elastic tongue. 6x09P50.png|A Manticore's elastic tongue. 6x09P51.png|The Beast shimmering in. 6x09P52.png|A Manticore shimmering out. 6x09P53.png|The Beast shimmering out. 6x09P54.png|Piper tries to blast through the Force Field. 6x09P55.png|Piper tries to blast through the Force Field again. 6x09P56.png|Piper tries to blast through the Force Field again. 6x09P57.png|Piper destroys the Force Field. 6x09P58.png|Chris and Leo orbing in. 6x09P59.png|Paige orbing in with Phoebe. 6x09P60.png|Paige orbing in with Phoebe. 6x09P61.png|Piper blows up the potion files. 6x09P62.png|A Manticore shimmering in. 6x09P63.png|Another Manticore shimmering in. 6x09P64.png|A Manticore using Hyper Speed. 6x09P65.png|Paige orbing out with her sisters. 6x09P66.png|Paige orbing in with her sisters. 6x09P67.png|Paige orbing out with Piper and Phoebe. 6x09P68.png|Paige orbing in with Piper and Phoebe. 6x09P69.png|Paige orbing in Piper, Phoebe and Derek. 6x09P70.png|Chris and Leo orbing in. 6x09P71.png|Leo healing Derek. 6x09P72.png|Paige orbing in with her sisters. 6x09P73.png|A Manticore's elastic tongue. 6x09P74.png|The Manticore Baby shimmering out. 6x09P75.png|A Manticore using Hyper Speed. 6x09P76.png|A Manticore using Hyper Speed. 6x09P77.png|Manticores using Hyper Speed. 6x09P78.png|The Manticore Baby shimmering in. 6x09P79.png|The Manticore Baby shimmering out. 6x09P80.png|The Manticore Baby shimmering in. 6x09P81.png|Darryl accidentally crushes his phone due to his Super Strength. 6x09P82.png|Darryl accidentally breaks his desk due to his Super Strength. Artifacts *'Scrying Crystal' - A magical pendant used for Scrying. Phoebe used it to scry for Piper and later for the Manticores. Notes and Trivia *The alternate name of the episode is "Hot Mamas". *This is the only episode in the TV series where Darryl gains powers. He gains powers again in the comics when magic changes sides. *Paige uses the phrase "raison d'être," which means "reason for being." This becomes a theme for Paige, and she uses the phrase again later in the season. *This is the first time that the top of the Golden Gate Bridge appears in the show. *There is another reference to Chris being Leo and Piper's son when Leo says "I'm a father first", the camera shows Chris smile. *Piper says she doesn't see her self having anymore kids anytime soon but she gets pregnant with Chris just a few months later. *Piper appears to break the fourth wall for the second, but not the last time, as she says "I ad lib a lot." to the Beast. *This is the second episode in which the sisters take care of an infant threatened by evil, the first being Matthew van Lewen in "Reckless Abandon". *This is the second time Piper is capable of blasting through a force field. The first time was in "Lost and Bound". Cultural References *The title is a reference to the 1989 movie "Little Monsters". *There are many allusions made in the episode to "Beauty and the Beast", such as Derek being known as the Beast, after trasforming himself into it; Piper returning to Derek when she could have escaped; and Piper helping Derek's wound when he returns with the maticore baby. Glitches *When Paige and Phoebe are knocked over by the large monster, the rug moves itself from being spread across the floor to scrunched up under them between shots. Gallery Episode Stills 02xtsvgg.jpg 01wrerh.jpg 45ddsdsd.jpg 04ghghghghghw3.jpg 05hgr64.jpg Behind the Scenes 041.jpg International Titles *'French:' Instinct paternel ''(Paternal Instinct) * Finnish: 'Pikku hirviö ''(Little Monster) *'''Italian: Piccolo mostro (Little Monster) *'Czech:' Malí čertíci (Little Devils) *'Slovak: '''Malá obluda ''(Little Moster) *'Russian:' Красавица и Чудовище i Čudovišče (Beauty & the Beast) *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' Pequeños Monstruos (Little Monsters) *'German:' Kleine Monster (Little Monsters) *'Hungarian:' Démoni mosoly (Demonic Smile) Category:Episodes Category:Season 6